Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)
Kylo Ren urodzony jako Ben Solo — syn Hana Solo i Lei Organy, wnuk Anakina Skywalkera, jeden z Rycerzy Ren, organizacji przynależącej do Najwyższego Porządku. Urodził się po Bitwie o Endor ok. 5 ABY. Jako, że Ben był wrażliwy na moc, Jego matka wysłała go na szkolenie do jego wuja, Luke'a Skywalkera. Był jednym z kilku jego uczniów, gdzie szkolił się na rycerza Jedi. Luke jednak widząc w nim potężną niebezpieczną moc, postanowił go zabić, ostatecznie jednak się wycofał. Chodź Ben przewidując jego zamiary zniszczył świątynie Jedi i dokonał mordu na innych uczniach. Po czym przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Jego nowym mentorem został Snoke. Dołączył on także do organizacji zwanej Rycerzami Ren i przybrał nowe imię jako Kylo Ren. Jego wzorem był jego dziadek, Darth Vader, do którego chciał się upodobnić. Prosił go także o siłę by być taki jak on, co świadczy o pewnej słabości i zwątpieniu. Podczas wojen galaktycznych w 34 ABY, Kylo Ren, spotkał Rey która walczyła po jasnej stronie mocy. Wyczuł on w niej moc, niespodziewanie to utworzyło między nimi driadę dzięki której mogli porozumiewać się ze sobą a razem początkowo nieświadomie ich wspólna moc tworzyła potęgę. Kylo Ren domyślając się więzi między nimi, próbował przeciągnąć dziewczynę na ciemną stronę mocy, lecz ta nie dała się. Nie świadoma więzi z Benem i swojej przeszłości, chciała go zabić, ostatecznie jednak Ben nawrócony na jasną stronę mocy, dopomógł Rey i wraz z nią ostatecznie unicestwił Sithów i Najwyższy Porządek. Historia Młodość Kylo Ren inaczej Ben Solo był synem Lei Organy i Hana Solo.thumb|left|Kylo wraz z innymi Rycerzami Ren Ben Solo urodził się zapewne nieco po Bitwie o Endor. Prawdopodobnie było to w roku 4, lub 5 ABY. Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o jego młodości, wiadomo jednak, że był pod obserwacją Snoke'a, który widział w nim spory potencjał. Jego rodzice obawiając się że pójdzie w ślady swojego dziadka, Dartha Vadera wysłali go na szkolenie do jego wuja, Luke'a Skywalkera. Był on jednym z kilku jego uczniów. Z czasem Luke wyczuł w nim Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Nie chcąc dopuścić, by doszło do podobnej sytuacji, do jakiej doszło w 19 BBY(przejście Anakina Skywalkera na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, Rozkaz 66) Luke chciał zabić Bena. Pochylił się nad nim i włączył miecz świetlny, w ostatniej chwili jednak zrezygnował. Ben jednak zauważył Luke' a z mieczem świetlnym, w wyniku czego wymordował resztę uczniów Skywalkera i przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Stał się uczniem Snoke' a, Najwyższego Wodza Najwyższego Porządku. Polowanie na wuja Desant na Jakku thumb|Kylo Ren na Jakku.Około roku 34 ABY Najwyższy Porządek obawiał się powrotu Skywalkera. W Imperialnych archiwach znaleziona została mapa świątyń Jedi, ale brakowało w niej kluczowego elementu. Element ten ukryty był na pustynnej planecie Jakku, w osadzie Tuanul, u starca zwanego Lor San Tekka. Gdy siły Najwyższego Porządku się o tym dowiedziały, wysłały tam Kylo Rena wraz z grupą najlepszych szturmowców. Niestety był on już spóźniony, ponieważ San Tekka zdążył przekazać fragment mapy pilotowi Ruchu Oporu, Poe'owi Dameronowi. Gdy Dameron widział zbliżające się wojska Porządku, przekazał fragment mapy swojemu droidowi BB-8 i nakazał mu uciekać w głąb pustyni. thumb|left|Przesłuchanie DameronaGdy z promu wyszedł Kylo Ren, cywile byli zapędzeni w środku osady. Wśród nich stał Lor San Tekka. Ren od razu rozpoznał staruszka i wdał się z nim w rozmowę, podczas której San Tekka przypomniał mu że nie powinien odwracać się od swojej rodziny. Kylo próbował jeszcze przekonać go do oddania mapy, ale to nie podziałało. W przypływie gniewu rycerz Ren zabił staruszka. Widzący to Poe Dameron strzelił do Kylo Rena, ale ten zatrzymał strzał w powietrzu i obezwładnił pilota. Nakazał także, by go przeszukano, ale mapy nie odnaleziono. Gdy Dameron został zabrany na prom, do Kylo Rena podeszła kapitan Phasma z pytaniem co zrobić z cywilami. Kylo bez wahania nakazał ich zamordować. Damerona zabrano na przesłuchanie na niszczyciela o nazwie Finalizer. Podczas przesłuchania, Ren dowiedział się że poszukiwany fragment mapy został ukryty we wnętrzu droida BB-8. Pojedynek z Rey thumb|Rozmowa Kylo Rena i Rey Jakiś czas później Najwyższy Porządek został powiadomiony, że poszukiwany przez nich droid znajduje się na planecie Takodana. Miał on się znajdować w pałacu Maz Kanaty. Szybko wysłano tam szturmowców pod dowództwem Kylo Rena. Zniszczyli oni pałac, a na jego gruzach toczyli walkę z Hanem Solo i jego towarzyszami. Kylo Ren w tym czasie przeszukiwał pobliski las w poszukiwaniu BB-8. Na miejscu znalazł jedynie Rey z którą stoczył krótki pojedynek, a następnie sparaliżował Mocą. Ren stwierdził także, że ona widziała fragment mapy i dalsze jej poszukiwania są niepotrzebne, ponieważ uda mu się go z niej wyciągnąć. Zabrał ją na prom oraz nakazał swoim wojskom odwrót. Mężczyzna zabrał Rey na bazę Starkiller, gdzie próbował ją przesłuchać. Nie udało mu się to, ponieważ dziewczyna używając Mocy stawiała zacięty opór w swoim umyśle. Po tych wydarzeniach zaskoczony Ren udał się na rozmowę z Głównodowodzącym Snoke'm, który nakazał przyprowadzenie dziewczyny. Gdy Kylo wrócił do pokoju przesłuchań, Rey już tam nie było, a mężczyzna zarządził poszukiwania jej na terenie bazy. Spotkanie z ojcem W międzyczasie na terenie bazy Starkiller wylądowali Han Solo, Finn i Chewbacca z zamiarem sabotażu umożliwiającego zniszczenie bazy. Jakiś czas później dołączyła do nich Rey. Podczas podkładania ładunków wybuchowych, Han Solo dostrzegł swojego syna Bena Solo. Podszedł do niego i próbował go namówić do powrotu na Jasną stronę Mocy. Kylo jednak wbił miecz świetlny w ciało swojego ojca i zrzucił je w głąb szybu. Widzący to Chewbacca otworzył ogień raniąc Rena w ramię. W pośpiechu grupa Oporu się wycofała, wysadzając oscylator. Wookie rozdzielił się od grupy, a Rey i Finn udali się w miejsce gdzie powinien być Sokół Millenium. Jednocześniethumb|left|Pojedynek na terenie bazy Starkilller za nimi podążał ranny Kylo Ren, który chciał za wszelką cenę odzyskać miecz świetlny należący do jego mentora, Dartha Vadera. W pewnym momencie rycerz Ren wyszedł im na przeciw. Szybko odsunął od walki Rey, skupiając się na Finnie, który trzymał miecz świetlny. Mimo ogromnego wysiłku, mężczyzna uległ Kylo Renowi, ale jego miecz przejęła Rey. Kobieta okazała się dobrym wojownikiem i po dłuższej walce bardzo ciężko zraniła Bena. Pomiędzy walczącymi przeciwnikami powstałą duża wyrwa w ziemi, która uniemożliwiła dalsze starcie. Rey podniosła nieprzytomnego Finna i razem uciekli na pokładzie Sokoła Millennium. W tym czasie Hux rozmawiał z Snoke'm, który nakazał mu odnalezienie jego ucznia Rena ponieważ trzeba dokończyć szkolenie. Mężczyźni uciekli z bazy przed jej całkowitym zniszczeniem, unikając śmierci. Ostatni Jedi Po ucieczce ze stacji Kylo zameldował się u swojego mistrza Snoke'a. Ten udzielił mu reprymendy za swoją przegraną walkę z Rey. Był nim bardzo zawiedziony. Uczestniczył w pogoni za statkami ruchu oporu jednakże gdy miał możliwość strzelić w pomieszczenia dowódcze statku, gdzie przebywała jego matka, nie zrobił tego. Gdy generał Hux nakazał odwrót wszystkich jednostek ten wściekły wykonał rozkaz. Po jakimś czasie dalszej pogoni (czas spędził na statku Snoke'a) odkrył, że ma możliwość bezpośredniego mentalnego kontaktu z Rey, którą przy okazji widział. Ta będąc w jego umyśle odkryła, że Benem Solo nadal rządzą wątpliwości co do jasnej i ciemniej strony, (równocześnie poznając prawdę co do jego przejścia na ciemną stronę) postanowiła udać się na statek Snoke'a by nawrócić dziecko Lei. Ten zaprowadził ją do swojego mistrza gdzie ten przeprowadził na niej przesłuchanie. Kylo otrzymał rozkaz egzekucji Rey jednak korzystając z minimalnej czujności Snoke'a zabił go. Razem z Rey pokonali gwardzistów, jednak gdy ta myślała, że Kylo wrócił na jasną stronę to bardzo się pomyliła. Kylo Ren i Rey również siłowali się na Moc w celu zdobycia miecza świetlnego Anakina i Luke' a Skywalkerów, jednak ze względu, że oboje mieli taką samą siłę Mocy miecz świetlny został zniszczony. Kylo kierował się rządzą władzy i chciał przekonać Rey do swojej racji . Ta mu odmówiła i uciekła, a Kylo został Najwyższym Dowódcą Najwyższego Porządku. Dowodził atakiem na bazę rebeliantów na Crait gdzie stoczył walkę z, jak się okazało, projekcją mocy Luke' a Skywalkera. Gdy zorientował się o podstępie było już za późno i pozostało mu zinfiltrować pustą bazę. Skywalker Odrodzenie Rok po wydarzeniach z Ostatniego Jedi, rycerze Ren szukali tajemniczego tellurium - artefaktu Sithów, dzięki któremu można odnaleźć drogę na nieznaną planetę w Nieznanych Regionach - Exegol. Kylo spodziewał się tam Palpatine' a którego znalazł. Dawny Imperator Imperium Galaktycznego, powiedział, że jest w stanie zapewnić Kylo całą flotę Imperialnych Krążowników, lecz w zamian, musi on zabić Rey. Kylo wyruszył na poszukiwania Rey. Dzięki wizji mocy, udało mu się ukraść naszyjnik, który dziewczyna dostała od mieszkańców piaszczystej planety - Pasaana Były uczeń Luke'a Skywalkera nawet na planecie leciał swoim myśliwcem. Rey wyskoczyła w górę dzięki czemu udało jej się przeciąć fragment statku Kylo. Statek uległ awarii po czym się rozbił. Kylo przeżył wypadek, a następnie walczył z Rey na Moc o statek(na którym Rey myślała, że porwany został Chewie. Wywołał w Rey nienawiść, w wyniku czego ta zniszczyła statek. Kylo wrócił na swój statek. Leciał dalej za Rey na planetę Kijimi. W międzyczasie, gdy lądował, Rey poleciała na jego statek(po Chewiego). Kolejny raz dzięki wizji mocy udało im się nawiązać kontakt i Kylo poznał, że Rey jest na jego statku po tym jak zniszczyła piedestał z maską jego dziadka - Dartha Vadera. Kylo wrócił na statek, gdzie odnalazł Rey. Proponował jej wspólne zniszczenie Imperatora Palpatine' a, lecz ona odmówiła i uciekła. Spotykali się znowu na wraku Drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci, a dokładniej w sali tronowej Imperatora, gdzie ukryty był drugi tellurium. Kylo zniszczył go. Nastąpiła bitwa na miecze świetlne. Rey zadała śmiertelny cios Renowi z miecza świetlnego. Po zrozumieniu co zrobiła, od razu przystąpiła do wyleczenia jego rany, oddała mu część swojej Mocy. Kylo Renowi udaję się przeżyć. Rey ukradła mu statek i poleciała na Ahch-To. Oszołomiony Kylo na niby spotkał swojego zmarłego ojca - Hana Solo. Po krótkiej rozmowie Han namówił Kylo na pomoc Rey w zniszczeniu Palpatine' a. W wyniku tych wydarzeń Kylo Ren nawrócił się na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Kylo wyrzucił swój dotychczasowy miecz świetlny i poleciał na Exegol. Tam wraz z Rey udało mu się pokonać Palpatine' a, lecz ten jeszcze przed swoją śmiercią zdążył strącić go w przepaść, gdzie Ben odniósł poważne rany. Rey po bitwie z Palpatine' em osłabiona, wydaje się umierać, więc Ben zrobił to samo co zastosowała na nim Rey, uzdrowił ją, oddając jej resztkę jego życia. Rey zdumiona tym co zrobił pocałowała go, po czym ostatni Skywalker umarł.Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Najwyższego Porządku Kategoria:Rycerze Ren Kategoria:Klan Solo Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum